Collectables/World Locations
Archipelago Region At the southeastern tip of Östertörn is a small archipelago of islands consisting of Norra and Södra Saltholmen, Iboholmen and a variety of smaller islands. It is an area of historical relevance, with the great Iboholmen Castle standing proud for several centuries before finally being destroyed during the Russian Pillage at the end of the Great Northern War. In more recent times the army has established a naval base on Södra Saltholmen, in place to deter the old Russian nemesis from trying again. South Coast Region The South Coast region consists of the large peninsula called Hisinganäset, as well as the Sävered coastal area. The region is reminiscent of the Swedish west coast and is famous for its picturesque fishing villages nestled in between large coastal bedrock hills. One of the mayor employers in the region is the army, due to the Torsberga coastal fortress. The fortress itself dates back over a hundred years, but has been modernized with state-of-the-art modern artillery during the Cold War, albeit not necessarily in the public eye. Farmlands Region The fertile soils of inner Östertörn have been used for agriculture for thousands of years, ever since the post-Ice Age isostacy raised what used to be a seabed above the surface. Wedged in between the Kilslagen mountains and the Tylöveden forest, these plains made the perfect location for the air force to establish their base F23 Överby - one of many similar such installations throughout Sweden. Forest Region Ranging from Hagaboda in the north down to Östervik in the south, the Tylöveden forest provides recreational opportunities as well as industrial logging opportunities, and was a popular hiding place for robber bands ever since the medieval period. The other defining feature of this region is the settlement of Östervik, the municipal center of Östertörn and an important shipping port. The town is frequented not only by sailing boats during summer season, but also tankers. Some of them headed to the IGA industrial gas factory just outside of town. Mountains Region The Kilslagen mountains is a vast undulating area of deep forests and elevated points, providing magnificent views out across the open farmlands below. Having been a center for ore mining in the region since the 1500s, it has in recent years been more frequently used by the army for shelters and subterranean facilities. One of the few ones known to the public in general is the Muskudden naval base, with its large subterranean docks. Marshlands Region One of the great wilderness experiences of Östertörn is going on a hike or hunting in the Myrdalen valley of the marshlands region. Drawing comparisons to the rugged wilds of northern Sweden, this area is more commonly frequented by colder weather. Historically, the marshy coastline has been a popular base of operations for many a smuggler, but that has been somewhat deterred in recent years with the opening of the Norrmyra tank battalion army base. When hiking through the wild, be sure not to enter any of their artillery range areas. North Coast Region The windswept plains of the north coast can feel almost otherworldly compared to the the rest of Östertörn, which has made this region a very popular spot for tourists, whether hiking across the Älvaret plains or visiting the Bronze Age hill fort of Viskandets borg. The majority of the local populace lives in the town of Hagaboda, famous for its many historically emerging artists and painters, as well as highly sought-after Swedish limestone. Category:Collectables